


Wait For It

by LyingTurtle



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Anticipation, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingTurtle/pseuds/LyingTurtle
Summary: Kepler has a rule about not having sex on a mission.  That doesn't mean Jacobi won't stop trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun playing around with different ways to build up the tension between these two.

Jacobi knew that Kepler was the kind of guy who would point to the most expensive, luxurious, over the top car without a dollar in his pocket, announce to the world that he would drive that damn thing, and then return five years later with more than enough to lay down extra on some bullshit heated steering wheel.

Jacobi knew this because he had been that car, and when they walked off the Urania and Kepler shot him a look from over his shoulder that made his temperature spike, he knew that it was just a matter of time.  Of course that amount of time had been long and arduous.  So many nights were spent with them alone in some room with no one to disrupt them, nowhere to be, and Hera perfectly able to be taken off line for an hour or so, only to have absolutely nothing happen.  Kepler was a sadist this way, he had a rule about not getting into any business while on, well, actual business.  But that still didn’t mean Jacobi took every opportunity to make sure he suffered just as much.

It turned into a game, how much could he get away with before it looked suspicious and Kepler got onto him, or he’d have to pry himself away for fear of getting too caught up while in the middle of hostile territory.  Kepler liked to see what he would come up with, even if it was his job to stop it from happening.  He supposed if this was stress relief then there could be worse vices he could take up.

Jacobi would start out small, testing the waters.  Standing a little too close at the monitors, leaning in to whisper something completely unimportant, finding just the right spots on the station where Kepler  _ knew _ they wouldn’t get caught and it’d be the perfect opportunity if he’d just reach out and take it.  Then of course it would escalate, touches here and there always too quick to catch, a small low drawl when he said ‘yes  _ sir _ ’, and worst of all was when one time he actually leaned over in the middle of a ship wide meeting and whispered without so much as a blush on his face,

“It’s weird having a meeting where I'm not on my knees” and Kepler actually physically pushed him away which made the entire cabin go quiet with wonder of whether or not he was going to choke him to death on the floor.  He gave a bland apology and pretended like nothing happened.  Kepler wanted to slaughter him later but instead he found himself pushing him into a corner threatening to put his mouth to better use which only got a bigger rise out of the officer when he realized he was having an impact.

That was the closest he had come to losing the game, and it had aggravated him enough to start seeking out the officer at random parts of the day.  Taking every opportunity to lean in as he sat at a chair typing away, whispering in that sweet low voice that drove him crazy.  Inquiring as to how many times he thought about him at night or what sorts of things he got up to by himself.  He polled him for long the officer would take to finish if he just reached down and took advantage of him right now.  By the frequent need to swallow and clear his throat to keep his voice level to respond to the commander about some arbitrary reading on the machine for a question that wasn't ask, Kepler figured it wouldn't take long at all.

The only time that Kepler thought he might have crossed too big of a line was when he gave Jacobi very specific instructions on how he wanted him to be prepared and ready for him that night, only to spend the evening laughing to himself alone in his room. Jacobi had taken his damn sweet time getting over that one.

His revenge came much later in the form of hanging around officer Eiffel quite a great deal.  Jacobi made sure that any time Kepler walked by he was always closer than necessary and deeply engaged in whatever bullshit the communications officer could come up with.  Jacobi had a very special brand of flirting and Kepler knew it well.  It would never be direct, it would never be able to be pinned down, but it was captivating just in body language and tone of voice.  He was a likeable guy and knew how to get people riled up in the ways he wanted.  He would then make some offhand comment to his commander about Eiffel, his appearance, his humor, or even some kind of notion that he would be an asset to the team.  It only took a week to get Kepler to the breaking point where he would outright assign Eiffel duty for the next six rotations in a row or send him to do some asinine task that would just take up time and be difficult.  Jacobi almost felt bad for the officer but it was worth it when Kepler pinned him against a desk asked him just who the hell he thought he belonged to.  Had it not been for the erection pressing against his ass he might have actually worried he crossed a line.  Jacobi tried his best to goad him into breaking his rule and just taking him then and there, but after he lavished his commander in praise and reaffirmations that would kill him of embarrassment if he heard them later, Kepler just let him get up and sent him out of his office.

Then things got serious and the game they were playing was put on hold in favor of survival.  Because while the playing was good for breaking the tension, it was their ability to work and survive time after time that really got their blood pumping for one another.  But they both knew that the moment the status quo finally shifted their little game may finally be able to be called a draw.  So hell, Jacobi was actually pretty damn glad when the Hephaestus crew decided to try and kill them.  At least then by the end of the day when things were sorted and everyone had been in some way shape or form, been accounted for, Jacobi knew exactly what to expect from the hands pushing him into his quarters and slamming the door shut behind them.

Before Jacobi had time to come up with some smart remark, his lips were hot on his commander's, eyes snapping shut and back pressing against the wall.  His hands tore at the zipper to the other man's jumpsuit, rolling it off effortlessly down to his waist and feeling the tight muscles underneath contract beneath his fingers as he glided them down his back.

Lips left his only to begin working on his neck, biting and sucking down to his collar bone.

“The crew?” Jacobi breathes, trying his best not to make sure they had their bases covered so it wouldn't bother him later.

“Restrained and sedated” Kepler had gotten to his jumpsuit and set about stripping the man before him.

“Hera?”

“Taken offline while Maxwell does her thing”

“And how long does her  _ thing _ take?” Kepler rose back up, planting one hand on the door and one just at the hem of Jacobi’s black shorts, dipping his fingers to glide down his length slowly, leaning into him to whisper his answer,

“ _ Hours _ ”

“Ohmyfuck” the officers eyes were screwed shut, hips twitching to meet his hand harder, both hands digging into the other man’s shoulders.

“So now Jacobi, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?”

“God, literally any fucking way”

“And here I thought you  _ liked _ games”

“Me?  Never”

“So this whole damn month you've been a thorn in my side-”

“Must have been someone else, I wouldn't dream of it” Kepler pulled back and grabbed him by the shoulders, tossing him down to the bed beside them, the low gravity making the impact insignificant.  Immediately he was on top of him, pushing him farther back on the bed while they both peeled off the rest of their suits.  Kepler grabbed him by the ass and brought him closer to grind against him, a heated breath escaping both their lips.

“Remind me why we can't fuck during missions again?” Jacobi asked while his commander took to removing their shorts and tossing the to ground along with their suits.

“Because you are entirely too distracting” Kepler scolded like he was disappointed in the officer's test scores.

“I'm pretty sure it's more distracting having to wait for weeks before you get desperate enough to let me start messing with you”

“Are you sure I'm the one getting desperate?” Kepler laughed in a dangerously low voice, making Jacobi arch his back up to be pressed more against him.  Kepler grabbed him by the sides and flipped him over, making Jacobi hiss something needy.  “I am going to take my damn sweet time making you fall apart” he sat up on his knees but brought Jacobi up so he was on all fours in front of him.  “After round one though” he chuckled, lining up his erection and beginning to push in slowly, making Jacobi’s hands scrabble to grab the sheet on the bed and bunch it up in his grip.  “No need to be so quiet, tell me how badly you want this”

“I-” he was cut off by the worst sound in the world.  A paging alarm rang through the room indicating that  _ something _ had gone to shit and  _ something _ needed his attention that wasn't his panting officer.

“FUCK” Kepler yelled, not attempting to hide his anger behind walls and curtains like usual.  He slammed his fist so hard into the wall that Jacobi actually jumped and scrambled to remove himself from the bed, “No!  Not you, get back down” he barked, making Jacobi carefully pick his way back onto the bed and lay back with eyes owlishly large.   “No, just like before” Kepler was halfway into his jump suit now, angrily tugging it over his arms and chest.

“Aren’t you leaving?”

“I’m leaving, and I'm returning, and so help me god if you aren't on all fours when I walk into this room after taking care of whatever bullshit is happening” and with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  Jacobi was unsure of what to do.  He didn't  _ actually _ expect him to stay like that the whole time he was gone, right?  No, that's degrading, he's not going to wait there looking like a desperate fool- a harsh bang on the door and an authoritative scream,

“JACOBI!”

“Sorry!” Never mind, Jacobi would rather take looking like an idiot.  It would be worth the wait.


End file.
